Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Celebrity Big Brother - Week 6
600px|link= DZIEŃ 19 Wczoraj do domu Wielkiego Brata wszedł nowy mieszkaniec. Dzisiaj musi wybrać dwie osoby, którym chce dać immunitet. Kennedi zdecydował, że bezpieczni w tym tygodniu będą... 100px|link= RORRY oraz 100px|link= KYRI-ANN Pozostali będą mogli być nominowani podczas nominacji. Wielki Brat poinformował mieszkańców, że ich przyszłość w domu Wielkiego Brata kołem się toczy. Każdy z mieszkańców zakręci kołem fortuny, na którym ukryte są różne rzeczy. Jednakże każdy mieszkaniec będzie musiał zdecydować, czy chce zakręcić nim przed czy po nominacjach. Zależnie od tego, co wybierze dana osoba nagrody do zdobycia będą się od siebie różnić. Kennedi, Kyri-Ann oraz Rorry nie wezmą udziału w tym zadaniu, ponieważ są bezpieczni. Jeff, LaToya, Hannah, Ryan oraz Morgan zdecydowali się na zakręcenie kołem już teraz. Niestety szczęście im nie dopisało i nic nie zdobyli. DZIEŃ 20 Dwudziestego dnia odbyły się nominacje. Nadszedł czas na ogłoszenie wyników nominacji. W tym tygodniu zagrożeni eliminacją są: 100px|link= RYAN 100px|link= KELSEY oraz 100px|link= MATTHEW Jednakże zanim rozpocznie się głosowanie - osoby, które zdecydowały się zakręcić kołem fortuny nim zakręcą. Nikt z kręcących kołem po nominacjach nic nie zdobył z wyjątkiem Kelsey, której nagroda póki co pozostanie tajemnicą. W tym tygodniu nominowani są: 100px|link= RYAN 100px|link= KELSEY oraz 100px|link= MATTHEW Kto zostanie? Wy decydujecie! Każdy z was ma 20 głosów podczas tej eksmisji. Musicie rozłożyć ich całość na wszystkich nominowanych. Dodatkowo nie możecie dać żadnemu mieszkańcowi więcej niż 10 punktów. Aby poprawnie zagłosować podajecie numer mieszkańca, a następnie przydzieloną mu liczbę głosów. Niepoprawnie oddane głosy nie będą liczone. Osoby, których postać jest nominowana nie głosują na swoją postać i rozkładają 10 głosów pomiędzy pozostałymi nominowanymi. 600px|link= LIVE EVICTION, DZIEŃ 21 Kelsey, Matthew oraz Ryan są zagrożeni eliminacją, lecz tylko jedno z nich uratuje głosowanie. A kto odpadnie? O tym zadecyduje los z drobną pomocą mieszkańców. Czas na Celebrity Big Brother - Wyniki. 100px|link= KELSEY 100px|link= RYAN 100px|link= MATTHEW Publiczność przemówiła, nadszedł wasz czas. Przez ostatnią dobę widzowie głosowali na osobę, którą chcą uratować. Mogę teraz podać imię jednej osoby z największą liczbą głosów, a zarazem bezpieczną od dzisiejszej eksmisji. Jest to... 100px|link= RYAN Gratulacje Ryan, jesteś bezpieczny. 100px|link= MATTHEW 100px|link= KELSEY Jedno z was opuści dom Wielkiego Brata dzisiejszego wieczoru, powodzenia. 100px|link= MATTHEW 100px|link= KELSEY Nadszedł wasz czas. Przez ostatnią dobę publiczność głosowała na osobę, którą chcą uratować. Jednakże podczas tej eksmisji publiczność nie zdecyduje kto opuści dom Wielkiego Brata. Każdy bezpieczny mieszkaniec musi wybrać osobę, która jego zdaniem powinna opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata oraz uzasadnić ten wybór. Może to być Matthew albo Kelsey. Każdy głos doda jedno pole z imieniem tej osoby na koło fortuny. Domyślnie Matthew i Kelsey mają już jedno pole na kole fortuny. Następnie po zakręceniu kołem fortuny osoba, na której zatrzyma się koło opuści dom Wielkiego Brata i zostanie kolejnym wyeliminowanym domownikiem. Co oznacza, że Kyri-Ann, Jeff, LaToya, Hannah, Dorothy, Alexandra, Morgan, Ryan, Rorry oraz Kennedi - każde z was głosuje na Matthew albo na Kelsey oraz uzasadnia swój wybór. Swoją decyzję jako pierwsza poda Kyri-Ann. Kyri-Ann: Kelsey. Bardzo mocno starasz się, aby uchodzić za pierwszorzędną alpha bitch. Przykro mi, ale niestety tą pozycję zajęła już wcześniej Alexandra, więc możesz co najwyżej być beta bitch, która posłusznie leży w jej cieniu jak pies i wyjada resztki obiadu z miski. Irytuje mnie to, jak się panoszysz. Kolejny jest Jeff. Jeff: Kelsey - nie lubię Cię. Kolejna jest LaToya. LaToya: Głosuję na Kelsey, co nie powinno być zaskoczeniem, bo nie mamy ze sobą zbyt dobrych relacji. Następny jest głos Hannah. Hannah: Kelsey - nie mam pojęcia kogo z was wybrać, wybrałam Ciebie bo wydajesz się ładna i dzika, a to moja rola. Powodzenia! Następna jest Dorothy. Dorothy: Matthew - jesteś największym zagrożeniem. Kobiety powinny trzymać się razem. Kolejny jest głos Alexandry. Alexandra: Matthew - Jesteś seksowny. To Ci przyznam, ale chciałeś mnie zahipnotyzować swoim penisem. Nie myślę waginą. Wygrałeś już edycję w Survie, a teraz planujesz wygrać Big Brothera? Not on my watch. Jako kolejna głosuje Morgan. Morgan: Kelsey - przestań robić te miny bo są irytujące. Zamiast dodawać Ci... nie wiem, seksapilu, przywódczości, powodują, że jesteś postrzegana jako osoba z zespołem Downa. Następny głos należy do Ryana. Ryan: Kelsey - chciałaś się mnie pozbyć, a to ja mam szansę na pozbycie się Ciebie! Następny głosuje Rorry. Rorry: Mój głos wędruje w stronę Kelsey - mam nadzieję, że odpadniesz, bo jak wcześniej wspominałem - masz coś do mnie. Jako ostatni głosuje Kennedi. Kennedi: Matthew - wybacz, ale czuję, że nie załapaliśmy kontaktu przez te kilka dni, a poza tym wyczułem w Domu, że nie jako jedyny czuję tak samo. Uważam, że jesteś świetnym graczem i potencjalnym wielkim zagrożeniem Za chwilę pojawią się wyniki eksmisji. Po zakręceniu kołem fortuny osobą, na której zatrzymało się koło jest... 100px|link= MATTHEW Matthew straciłeś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Pożegnaj się z mieszkańcami i opuść dom. Na koniec programu prowadzący informuje widzów, że na mieszkańców czekają zwykłe nominacje, ale nie oznacza to, że nominowani nie usłyszą powodów z jakich są zagrożeni. Prowadzący ogłasza także, że Kelsey wylosowała na kole fortuny przepustkę do finału, która zapewniłaby jej miejsce w finale jeżeli przetrwałaby ostatnią eksmisję. Udało jej się to zrobić, więc Kelsey nie może odpaść aż do finału. GŁOSOWANIE: a) nominuj dwie osoby do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata oraz uzasadnij swój wybór. Strona edycji Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach